A twisted Cinderella
by DarkRumurs
Summary: SunakoxKyohei You all know the classic Cinderella tale right? well here's a twist to it. Sunako is Cinderella, Kyohei is prince Charming and throw in some spells and nijas and what'd ya get? A crazii cinderella story!
1. Meet Sunako aka Cinderella

Chapt 1

Once upon a time, long, long ago, there lived a maiden named Sunako. Sunako was the only neice of Lady Nakahara. She had adopted Sunako as her daughter when her mother, Lady Nakahara's sister and Sunako's father died. Lady Nakahara married a wealthy man who had two daughters. The two daughters were very beautiful and were about the same age as Sunako. Lady Nakahara and her husband loved to travel so they'd always be away and never home. Sunako who was now 18 lived with her two step sisters.

When they were younger, they'd have a nanny, but now that they were 18, they were home by themselves. Sunako's sisters Missy and Sissy were very cruel to Sunako. They made her do all the house work and turned her into a slave. Missy and Sissy were also, like many of the people of their town was afraid of Sunako, for she was interested in many strange things.

Sunako loved things like skeleton and bats and spiders. In fact Sunako's only friend was a spider in their house. Sunako did have one other friend. Noi, was a very beautiful girl, the prettiest in the whole town. She was the only nice person to Sunako. Sunkao didn't understand why a creature of the light, people who Sunako consider to be pretty, would talk to her a creature of the dark, people who she considers ugly.

Sunako had been called ugly by her step sisters so many times, that she soon started to believe it herself. She let her bangs grow out and hide her face from the world.

Now Sunako and Noi were walking home from Academy for Ladies. Lady Nakahara had wanted Sunako to become a lady and much to both Sunako's and the people of Academy for Ladies' dismay, she was forced to attend.

Noi was talking about Sir Oda. Sir Oda was one of the Prince's loyal friends. He was one of the four 'divine creatures' The first being of course the hottest, Prince Kyohei. Then the lady's man, sir Ranmaru, then the intellect, the one Noi was crushing on sir Takenega and last but not least, the innocent and adorable sir Yuki.

Noi had been talking to Sunako about sir Takenega since forever. She had the biggest crush on him. Even though every girl claimed that about each one of them, Sunako could tell that Noi was truly in love with him.

Sunako didn't really care much about those things. She just liked her place of solitude and her scary things. She really wished she could just stay in her room and stay away from all these creatures of the light.


	2. Meet Prince Kyohei aka Prince Charming

Chapt 2

Kyohei was bored out of his mind. It was all the same old stuff. Being a prince was no fun. He and his three closest friends, Takenega, Yuki and Ranmaru were laying on the greenest grass in the world. They didn't know what to do.

They couldn't leave the castle, they'd get creamed by all their fan girls. And the palace was a boring place now that they had explored every room in the fricken place. "Sigh" they all said together. "Man this shit is boring!" Kyohei said, very pissed off.

"What do you want to do?" Yuki said, sensing that Kyohei was going into a bad mood. "What can I do? There's nothing to do in this shit!" Kyohei said as he stormed off.

"Shouldn't we go after him you guys?" Yuki said, very worried. "It's ok, he'll come back as soon as he gets chased by those fan girls of his." Ranmaru said in avery calm voice. "Um… well ok." Yuki said, still worried, as he layed back down on the soft grass again.

'This is pissin me off! I can't even do anything in my own kingdom anymore! This is the boringest shit ever! Ug!' Prince Kyohei said as he placed a black hood over himself and covered his body with the black cloak. 'Hopefully no one notices me in this.' Kyohei said as he looked around him before leaping over the huge wall to the other side.

Kyohei looked around and breathed in the smell of the market place. He didn't get to go out much because of his fan girls. Of course he could have taken them, but his mom had yelled at him saying that it wasn't polite to hit girls. 'Like it's so damn polite to harass your own prince.' Kyohei thought with disgust. He had never actually found any of the girls interesting. They were all boring to him. He found none that interested him. They were all the same, they only liked him because he was so gorgeous. They didn't care what he was like on the inside.

It annoyed him, none of the girls had any interests he found interesting as well. Also, they're all probably looking for some prince charming – something he's definitely not! He hated the idea of having to go on romantic dates and being sweet to everyone. That was more like Ranmaru, Takenega, or Yuki. Of course, they all had fan girl problems as well. But since he was the prince, he had a bigger problem. The girls were all a bunch of money hungry gold diggers.

Kyohei came to a small cart that was selling some trinkets. They were all so cool, meaning they were things most people found spooky or scary. Kyohei bought a small key chain like thing with the coolest skull dangling from it. Kyohei walked on with a smile on his face and the little charm thing dangling in front of his face.


	3. Sunako's life

Chapt 3

Of course, since both Sunako and Prince Kyohei had their heads in the clouds, they didn't notice each other until BAM! The two lay on the floor rubbing their heads and wondering what had just happened.

"Hey watch where you're going you lazy bum!" Prince Kyohei yelled angrily.

"Me!?!?! Why don't you watch where you're going your- YOUR HIGHNESS!" Sunako yelled upon realizing who she had just bumped into. Man… I can't believe it, I just bumped into the one guy that can have my head anytime he wants it.

Hmm…he could have anyone's head at anytime. That would be so cool, I wish I was a prince, well a princess, then I could chop as many heads as I want! SIGH, some people are just so lucky. "Sunako are you ok?" Noi said worriedly, snapping Sunako back to reality.

"Hmm…yea I'm fine." Sunako said as she stood up. "We are so sorry your highness." Noi said bowing her head. "Yeah, what ever." Prince Kyohei said nonchalantly as he picked up his charm and went his way.

"I wonder what the Prince was doing out here. Hey! I know, maybe Takenega might be here. Oh come on let's go look for him!" Noi said as she grabbed Sunako's arm and dragged her along.

Later that day….

Sunako sighed as she walked up to her house. "Sunako! Where have you been!??!" Missy yelled to Sunako the moment she opened the door. "No where really." Sunako mumbled heading for her room.

"Oh puh – leaze!" Sissy said in a very snobby way. "We heard what happened! You knocked down our Prince Kyohei! And you were hanging out with that Noi! You must think yourself pretty special, touching our Prince and hanging out with the prettiest girl in town!" Missy said.

"Well your not! So go clean up! I don't want to see a single speck of dirt! Got it?!?!" Sissy said, completing her sister's thoughts.

"Yes Sissy." Sunako replied as she went and got the duster. She dusted the house three times, Sissy and Missy had disapproved of her dusting the first two times, and by the time she finished the third time they were getting hungry. Sunako finally went up to her room, but it was so late and she had worked so hard that she fell asleep as soon as she layed down on her sack cloth that she used as a bed.

Sunako curled in a ball and shivered as the cold wind from outside touched her small body. There was only one window in the attic and it was stuck. So Sunako couldn't close it when she got cold, and the sisters had never thought about giving her a blanket either. Poor Sunako layed there, her bangs moved away from her face, revealing a beautiful pale face. It was so smooth and clear, no blemishes at all. The truth was that Sunkao was a beautiful girl, even prettier than Noi. The thing is that when Missy and Sissy saw her, they were jealous and called her ugly to make her think that and so she would hide her face. It had worked out the way the sister's wanted it to.


	4. The Meeting

Chapt 4

When Prince Kyohei got home, he was in for a horrible surprise. "Hurry Kyohei hide!" Yuki warned his friend as soon as he came in through the door. Unfortunately it was too late. Kyohei's parents, the King and Queen walked into the room. "Kyohei! I'm so glad you're here. We have a surprise for you!" The Queen said very happily, and with what Kyohei thought a devilish look in her eyes. He knew his mother was up to something, when she got like this, it usually had something to do with a girl she wanted him to marry. "What is it mother?" Kyohei said in a very exasperated voice.

"Since we know how much you like parties, we've decided to throw a ball in your honor. We will invite all the young single maidens of the land. Maybe then, you'll find a girl you like?" The Queen said with a twinkle in her eyes. Prince Kyohei looked from his mother to his father. His father gave him a look that meant 'just go along with it for her', so he accepted it, too worn out to fight.

Prince Kyohei went to sleep, but he had thought about the ball and what trouble it was going to be for him. 'Those girls better not try anything!' he thought angrily before going to sleep.

THE NEXT DAY…

Everyone in the palace was in preparation for the party, and Kyohei was very depressed about it. His mother would probably force him to find a girl. The Queen saw the sad look on her son's face. "Kyohei," she said going up to him. "Here," she said handing him an invitation. "What's this for?" he said placing it in his pocket. "Maybe there is a girl that you want to invite personally?" his mother said with that same twinkle in her eyes.

Kyohei smirked at this. The Queen was happy to see her son smile. "Look, I'll postpone the ball three days, if you can find a girl by then, the ball will be in honor of you and her. ok?" The Queen said, hoping this will make her son a bit happier. "Ok mom" Kyohei said hugging his mother. 'that should make her a little happier about this whole thing,'

Kyohei walked off towards the town. There was no way he'd find a girl he liked by three days. Oh well, Kyohei shrugged it off as he took out the little charm from his pocket and played with it.

Sunako was walking home from the market after buying all the food that her sister's wanted. She was so happy she decided to take a long path, through the woods. She was in such a happy mood, she didn't really know why though. As she was walking she didn't notice that she was about to walk into a very preoccupied Prince. And again…BAM! The two collide and fall to the ground. "Oh rats! The grocery fell! Great!" Sunako said very pissed off. She was about to murder the person who just bumped into her. "Hey look, you better watch where you're going buddy!" Yelled a very pissed off Sunako. "Me!!??!! Why don't you watch where you're going!" yelled a very upset Prince.

"Hey! You're the girl who bumped into me the other day!" Prince Kyohei said pointing his finger towards Sunako. "Whattya mean I bumped into you!?!!?? You're the one who bumped into me!" Sunako yelled as she picked up the last of the grocery she dropped.

"Hey, don't you think you should show some more respect to your Prince?" Kyohei said very arrogantly. "Look, I'm not one of your little fan girls so drop the I'm your really hot prince act, cuz I'm not fallin for it!" Sunako said glaring at the boy in front of her. "I can tell your not one of my fan girls, usually they're prettier." Kyohei said with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, well, I don't really care about looks." Sunako said as she walked away. Kyohei was very surprised by this last comment, not mention very interested. "Hey wait! I didn't catch your name!" Kyohei yelled after the girl. "That's because I didn't tell you!" Sunako said walking faster. "C'mon, I order you to tell me!" Kyohei said, a smirk appeared on his face as Sunako stopped in her tracks.

"It's Sunako of the Nakahara residence." Sunako said as she kept walking. Kyohei ran until he was right next to Sunako. "Well, Sunako of the Nakahara residence, here, I, the Prince of this kingdom am asking you to come to the ball that will be held within three days." Prince Kyohei said handing her the ticket and walking away in the opposite direction. Sunako stared off at him as he walked away.


	5. This can't be happening to me!

Chapter 5

Sunako stared as the young and handsome prince walked off. She could not believe that he had given her a _personal_ invitation to his party. There was no way she was going to let Missy and Sissy know about this, they would kill her if they ever found out.

Sunako walked home as fast as she could. Once she reached her house, she placed the ticket in her pocket and started cooking. She was lost in her thoughts and didn't even hear Missy calling her name.

"Sunako! How many times do I have to call you?!?!?" Missy yelled angrily. "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't hear you." Sunako said snapping back to reality. "Oh please, what could you be thinking about. Never mind that, bring out dinner, we're hungry." Missy said as she walked off, mumbling something which Sunako had happened to hear. "You lazy good for nothing girl." Sunako put her hand in a fist at hearing this. She couldn't stand this, one day she would end up killing all these creatures of the light.

Sunako smiled at the thought and brought out the food for Missy and Sissy. Then she prepared herself something and went to her room to eat it, she wasn't allowed to eat with the sisters, and she didn't really mind. In fact she was happy they didn't want her to eat with her. She didn't know what would happen to her if she had to eat with them as well as live with them.

Sunako quickly finished eating and went and layed down on her rag cloth that she used as a bed. She was thankful that tonight was a warm night. She liked nights like these, it was on these nights that Sunako looked out through her window hoping to see a ware wolf or even a vampire. If she was really lucky she would meet a witch. All of these creatures had been feared by the people of the town, and Sunako had wanted to meet them since the first day she had heard about them.

But tonight Sunako fell fast asleep, she was too tired. It had been a very long day and she had a very long day ahead of her as well.

NEXT DAY

"Come on Sunako! Hurry up! We'll be late, and if we miss them I'm going to kill you, you got it!" Noi said, who was for some unknown reason to Sunako was happier than usual.

"Who are we going to miss?" Sunako said as she closed the door behind her as she left. Her sisters always left earlier in the carriage, and so she and Noi walked together.

"The four princes of course. Well only one is an actual prince, but still." Noi said. Sunako stopped paying attention to her by the time she started talking about sir Oda. Sunako knew who Noi was talking about, the four 'divine creatures'. "Oh no." Sunako muttered in a low voice, unfortunately for her Noi had heard it and stopped talking about Sir Oda. "What's the matter Sunako?" Noi said, a worried expression coming over her face. Sunako took a deep sigh and told her friend about the run in she had with the Prince the other day.

"Sunako this is perfect!" Noi said happily clasping her hands together. "How is it perfect?" Sunako said, seeing the twinkle in Noi's eyes. "Because, now I have Takenegea, and you have Prince Kyohei!" Noi said very happy.

"What! No way!" Sunako protested. "Oh come on! You guys would make a pretty good couple, I heard he's into pretty creepy things like you." Noi said trying to convince her friend. "He's a creature of the light, I'm a creature of the dark, it doesn't work that way." Sunako tried to explain to her friend, but it was too late, she was in her fantasy land. She was imagining her and Sir Oda, and Sunako and Prince Kyohei. Sunako sighed, sometimes there was no point in talking to her friend Noi, once she had an idea in her head it was hard to get her to change her mind.

Sunako and Noi reached the school and went to their class to train to become the 'perfect lady'. The four boys were already there, and only because of the teachers, were the girls kept away from the boys. "It's very un lady like to drool all over a boy. You must wait patiently for the boys to come to you and greet you." The teachers all said to the girls who were holding themselves back from falling all over the boys.

Of course all the boys stayed as far away from the girls as possible, well everyone except Ranmaru, who was surrounded by girls. Kyohei and Takenega kept walking past all the girls, Takenega smiling at them nicely and Prince Kyohei growling to himself. Yuki was talking to a very cute girl who looked like she was about to faint from being near to him.

"Hello." Takenega said as he approached Noi. By now Noi was as red as cherry. "Hello Sir Takenega." Noi said keeping her head down. "Please, call me Takenega, and how are you Miss Noi?" Takenega said, blushing just as much as Noi.

"How did you know my name?" Noi said looking up, all red but with a surprised look on her face. "How could I not know the name of the prettiest and nicest girl in town?" Takenega said smiling to her while blushing even harder. At hearing this, Noi too blushed even harder.

Prince Kyohei decided he had enough of this and was about to sit down when a certain someone caught his eye. In the corner all by herself was Sunako. At first the Prince was a bit scared because she had a very dark aura around her and thought her a ghost. But after looking at her closely, he recognized her as Sunako of the Nakahara residence, the one he met the other day.

"Well hello." Kyohei said with a smirk on his face.


	6. The Announcement

Chapt.6

Sunako looked up at the familiar voice. She slapped herself upon realizing who was right in front of her. Sunako, much to her dismay, stood up and did a very wobbly courtesy. "Hello your highness." She muttered before sitting down again. Prince Kyohei burst out laughing. "That was the most pathetic curtsey ever!" he said as he was cracking up. Sunako's face went into a cute little pout, well it would've been cute if her bangs didn't cover her cute little face. "I'd like to see you try to courtesy! It's not as it seems!" Sunako yelled at him, not caring that he was royalty and she was suppose to be nice to him.

Kyohei was now really intrigued. No girl had ever responded to him like that before. And also she didn't seem to care about his looks, in fact she seemed to want to get away from him. He smirked to himself inwardly. "Well, the way you do it, it kinda looks painfull." Kyohei said smirking.

Just as Sunako was about to respond, she was interrupted. "Kyohei, we're leaving!" Yuki called out to Kyohei. As the prince turned to leave he said, "I'll see you at the ball."

"How do you know I'm going to be going to your party?" Sunako said, a bit angry from before. Kyohei stopped at this and turned around. Sunako could see the small frown on his face.

"You're not coming?" Kyohei said crushed, holding her chin up so she was looking up at him. Sunako came out of his hold and replied, "I might be busy." Sunako said uncertainly. "Don't worry, you'll come." Kyohei said smugly. "Why do you think that?" Sunako asked, a bit curious.

"Kyohei! Come on!" his friends yelled to him. "Because I'm the prince, and when I invite someone, especially a girl, personally, they come." Kyohei said as he turned away and ran to his friends.

"Jerk." Sunako said, and for some unknown reason to her, she had a little smile on her face as she said that. "Sunako!" Noi said yelling to her friend. Sunako looked up to see her friend come, but was suddenly overcome by a mob of girls.

"We all saw you with the prince, what do you think you're doing? I mean there was no way the Prince would be talking to you unless you put a spell on him or something! That's it! You put a spell on him! Take it off!" the girls yelled at Sunako angrily.

"Hey! Back off Sunako! Just because the Prince is interested in her and not any of you doesn't give you the right to yell at her." Noi said pushing through the crowd of girls and defending her friend. "Come on Sunako!" Noi said grabbing her friends arm and pulling her through the mob.

LATER THAT DAY

"Today was the best day ever!" Noi squealed happily. "Takenega invited me to the ball, and asked if I wanted to be his date! I'm so happy!" Noi said again. "Now I have a date and you have a date." Noi said looking at her friend. "Who's my date?" Sunako asked, already knowing the answer. "Prince Kyohei of course! He practically asked you out!" Noi said as she waved bye to her friend, for they had arrived at Sunako's house.

Sunako entered the house to find two very angry stepsisters. "Sunako! You had the nerves to talk to our Prince!" Missy started to yell. Just as Sissy was about to get her chance, a loud trumpet was heard outside.

The three went outside to see what it was. "Attention Please!" an attend from the castle came and said. "There will be a ball held in the honor of the Prince! It will be held the day after tomorrow! All young eligible ladies are asked to attend!" he said before leaving.

All the girls in the Kingdom could be heard squealing. Sissy and Missy went inside happily. "Did you hear? We have to go shopping tomorrow! This will be wonderful." Sissy said to Missy, who nodded in agreement.

"I was wondering, if I could go." Sunako asked in a low voice. The two sisters stared at her a moment, then at each other before laughing out loud. "And why would you go? I mean the only reason the Prince talked to you was because you put some spell on him! No way are we letting you go, and let that happen again." Missy said to the girl in front of her.

Sunako walked off as the two sisters started talking about the party. 'I was actually looking forward to the party. The prince seemed like a creature of the light that was fun.' Sunako thought to herself sadly. She didn't know why, but she was really sad.

Sunako didn't know it, but she had fallen in love with the Prince, through all the times they had bumped into each other. 'Oh well.' Sunako said to herself, sadly.


	7. Preparations

Chapt7

Sunako went to her room after all the chores had been done and went to sleep. The night seemed very short, for Sunako had thought that just a few minutes she was lying down to sleep. Sunako shrugged it off and went about to do her daily routines. She heard Missy and Sissy talk all excitedly, they were talking about the ball that was to be held in one more day.

As soon as Missy heard Sunako come down that morning she said, "Come home right after school, we have lots of shopping to do. Don't hang out with that Noi girl. Understand?" she asked a bit sternly. "Yes." Was all that Sunako said in reply, she knew how Noi was going to take to this. There was no way that Noi would accept this. She probably wanted Sunako to come with her to go shopping and find herself a nice dress while she was there.

Sunako was right, Noi didn't take it too well. In fact Noi had planned on bringing Sunako shopping with her, and planned on telling Sunako to buy herself something nice as well. "I can't believe those two! Not allowing you to go to the ball!" Noi screamed at the top of her lungs, very angry apparently. Then after calming down a bit she smiled sweetly and said, "Don't worry Sunako, we'll think of something."

AFTER SCHOOL

Sunako and Noi walked home from school like usual. Well except for the fact that Sunako would be shopping with her sisters and Noi would be alone. "Well bye Sunako." Noi said as she walked away from her friend.

Sunako entered the house and managed to put down her things before she heard Sissy and Missy's voices yelling at her. "It took you long enough Sunako! Now come on!" they yelled at her in unison. Each grabbing one hand and pulling Sunako out the door.

The three arrived in the market and Missy and Sissy commenced in shopping. Of course the only reason Sunako was there was to hold their bags, and so a poor and miserable Sunako was seen holding countless numbers of bags.

"Are we done yet?" Sunako asked while trying to balance herself and the bags. "Quite your complaining, and yes we are done! Now come on!" Sissy said angrily to Sunako as they headed home.

MEANWHILE

Prince Kyohei laid on his back, unable to get that certain girl out of his head. She was the most interesting girl he had ever met. Because her bangs covered her face, she had seemed ugly, and though Prince Kyohei had thousands of beautiful girls wanting him, he only thought about this one girl in particular. "Kyohei is really into this girl isn't he?" Yuki asked, happy to see his friend in love.

Ranmaru smiled a devious smile, "Yes, by how he acted the other day. We could barely keep him away from her."

"She isn't much like a lady is she?" Takenega asked, not once looking up from his book. "True, but that doesn't matter. You know what they say, 'Love changes a person'" Ranmaru replied, unworriedly.

The day went by way too long for Prince Kyohei, he was too busy thinking about seeing that girl again. So when night came he was anxious to sleep and wake up the next day and see here at the ball.

It was now the day of the ball and everyone was busy. The ball was to start at 8'o clock. Everyone was preparing themselves all day long, well everyone except Sunako, she was busy helping her sisters get ready.

Each sister was determined to win the Prince's heart that night. And so the duo left at around ten. Sunako watched them leave and decided to hit the sack early. Just as she was about to go to sleep a knock could be heard at the door.

Sunako went to open it to find a blinding light. She saw that it was Noi and she looked magnificent. Noi had a pink dress with ruffles at the end of it and half sleeves that reached her elbows and flowed down, and had ruffles as well. The pink dress had a darker shade of pink bow that went around the waist and came into a bow in the front, right in the middle.

Sunako could see that her friends hair was a bit curled, and it was half up. She had a pink ribbon to tie it together and the rest of her locks cascaded down like a golden brown water fall. She looked gorgeous, she had pink lipstick and white eye shadow with pink shadowing and black mascara. Noi also had a beautiful pink pearl necklace to adorn her neck. Sunako had to admit it, she was truly the prettiest girl in the town.

"Noi, what are you doing here?" Sunako asked after her eyes had adjusted to the magnificent light that shone form Noi. "C'mon silly, did you honestly think that I would let those two sisters of yours not let you go to the ball." Noi said coming into the house with a very large bag.

"You're going to sneak me out?" Sunako inquired a bit curiously. "Of course!" Noi replied in a cheery voice. "But I don't have anything to wear!" Sunako said a bit sadly.

"Don't worry leave everything to me!" Noi said lifting up the bag in her arms. Then she grabbed Sunako and went to her room.

Noi began with cutting off Sunako's long bangs. "Oh my gosh!" Noi exclaimed when she saw Sunako's beautiful face. "I know, I'm ugly, hideous to look at." Sunako said trying to cover her face.

Noi removed her hands, "That's not it, I just never saw anyone as beautiful as you Sunako!" Noi said as she continued with her work. Then she got Sunako into the dress that she got for her. then after the dress had been put on her, she commenced with the makeup. Not long after, Sunako and Noi were ready. Noi paled in comparison to the new Sunako, and the two rode off to the ball in Noi's carriage.


	8. When the clock strikes 12

Chapt8

Noi and Sunako got out of the carriage, the two of them were stunning. As they entered, the people at the ball all looked and stared at the two beautiful creatures entering amongst them. The very anxious Prince Kyohei looked up to see if was the girl he had been looking for. To his disappointment it wasn't her. Even though the girls that had just entered were beautiful beyond comparison, Prince Kyohei couldn't care less, after all, to him that wasn't what mattered.

"It's Noi," Takenega said happiness in his voice as he approached one of the girls that had just entered. Prince Kyohei had known that Noi was friends with Sunako and went towards her, hopeful that the other girl was in fact Sunako. She had looked a bit familiar, her eyes looked just like that of Sunako's.

"Sir Oda!" Noi said as she approached Takenega. "Please, it's Takenega, Noi." Takenega said with a warm inviting smile. "Yes, Takenega." Noi said looking down to the ground. "So, Noi, who's your friend?" Prince Kyohei said, having enough of this whole scene. Before Noi could answer, Missy and Sissy showed up.

"Prince Kyohei!" they both yelled in unison. "Excuse me ladies." Prince Kyohei said as he turned back to the girls in front of him. "Um… this is…" Noi didn't want to give away Sunako's identity because Sissy and Missy were right there. "My name Okanus." (O-KAN-US) "Okanus? I don't believe that I have ever heard of you." Prince Kyohei said with some suspicion.

"That's because she is my cousin! She is from the north of the kingdom." Noi chimed in to save her friend. "Oh," Prince Kyohei said in a bit of disappointment. "Prince Kyohei, would you like to dance with me?" Sissy asked in a very annoying voice, in Kyohei's opinion, while she batted her eyelashes at him. "No dance with me!" Missy said pushing her sister out of the way. "Actually, Prince Kyohei said he was going to dance with Okanus, my cousin." Noi said pushing Sunako into Prince Kyohei's arms and winking at him.

"Um…that's right." Prince Kyhoei said as he led Sunako to the dance floor. "So Okanus, tell me, exactly where are you from?" Kyohei said, as he danced with the girl that reminded him of Sunako more and more.

"Um…farther north than you probably ever been." Sunako said as she stuttered to make an excuse. "Try me." Kyohei said with a smirk. He liked this, she was giving him a hard time and a challenge, just like Sunako. "You know, I don't really want to talk about me, how about we talk about you, your highness." Sunako said smiling pleasantly as she hoped to change the subject.

Kyohei smirked he wasn't going to be fooled by this, she had to be better than this to trick him. The two danced and talked for a while. Prince Kyohei was trying to find out more about the girl while Sunako was trying to divert the attention back towards the Prince. The two were having such fun, well fun for Kyohei and torture for Sunako, that they didn't notice they had danced out of the room and outside into the garden.

The two danced in silent for a while, looking into each other's eyes as they danced. Just then, they were interrupted by Noi. "Sun-I mean, Okanus, come we have to leave now!" Noi said as she ran towards her friends. Noi pulled Sunako towards the side. "We have to leave now! I heard Missy and Sissy that they will leave around midnight to return to the house." Noi whispered to Sunako as the clock chimed, letting all the people know that it was now 12 O'clock.

"We must leave now your highness." Noi yelled back to the Prince as the two girls ran out of the castle. Prince Kyohei wanted to ask the girl if he could ever see her again and so gave chase to the girls, but alas! When he arrived at the stairs the girls were already in their carriage departing.

Disappointed, the Prince was about to turn and leave when something that shined in the moon light caught his eye. He walked down and found a small silver ring with a skull on it. Prince Kyohei picked it up and walked back inside. A few minutes later Missy and Sissy walked out. The two sisters got into their carriage. "Well that was no fun!" Sissy said as she pouted. "You're telling me!" Missy said agreeing with her sister. "Well at least we have torturing Suanako to look forward to." Missy said cheering up at the thought.

MEANWHILE…

"I hope we get there with enough time to change." Sunako said as the carriage sped as fast as it could towards the Nakahara house.


	9. Say yes!

Chapt9

Sunako and Noi reached Sunako's house, and Noi waved good bye to her friend. Sunako rushed into the house, she had to hurry up, Missy and Sissy were going to be coming home anytime now.

Sunako ran up to the attic she called a room and took off her dress and hid it somewhere safe and then washed off her make up and put away her jewelry with the dress. That was when Sunako realized with much horror and sadness that her skull ring was gone. Sunako was very sad and looked into the small cracked mirror to realize yet another horrifying fact, her bangs! They were cut and she couldn't re grow them fast enough to hide her face before Sissy and Missy came.

Sunako took more of her hair and just covered her face. She would leave it like that until her bangs grew back. Just then, Suanko heard her step sisters enter. Sunako laid on her 'bed' and listened in on them.

"I'm telling you that girl looked like Sunako!" Missy said to her sister as she climbed up the steps to the attic. "But that's impossible," Sissy said to her sister in disbelief. Missy flung open the door when she came to the attic.

Sunako laid still and shut her eyes. "You see? She was right here all along, there was no way it could have been Sunako, that girl was way prettier." Sissy said to her sister as she smiled in triumphant.

"What ever!" Missy said, still suspicious of Sunako. The two girls retired to their rooms and were soon asleep.

NEXT DAY…

"Sunako, wasn't that ball amazing?" Noi asked her friend, Noi was in an especially happy mood because Takenega had asked her to dinner that afternoon. "I guess." Sunako said uninterested, she was still sad about her ring.

MEANWHILE…

Prince Kyohei turned the ring over this way and that, he had to find that girl, a girl with such a cool ring had to be pretty cool herself, right? Kyohei thought about the girl more and more, and he kept thinking about Sunako more and more, and soon realized that the two girls were the same.

Kyohei smacked his forehead. 'Why didn't I realize this before?' Kyohei thought, 'Sunako, Okanus…duh, Okanus is Sunako spelled backwards.' Kyohei thought as he got up to find the girl of his dreams. By the time he got passed all his fans and made it into town it was already the afternoon. He went to the Nakahara residence right away.

"Your Highness!" Missy squealed in delight, much to Kyohei's annoyance. "I'm looking for Sunako of the Nakahara residence.

"Why ever for?" Missy asked suspiciously. "I have something that belongs to her." Kyohei replied holding the ring that he found the night before.

"My ring!" Sunako said as she went to grab it from Kyohei's hands, but Kyohei was fast and didn't let her get it.

"So you admit that this ring belongs to you?" Kyohei asked Sunako with a smirk, Sunako nodded happily at the sight of the ring. "That's funny because, Lady Okanus dropped this ring last night." Kyohei said his smirk growing into a small smile.

Sunako turned pale at realizing what just happened. "Admit, you're Okanus." Kyohei said, unable to hold it in anymore. Sunako nodded, at that, Kyohei bend down on his knee.

He held up the ring in his hand up to Sunako, Missy and Sissy gasped in horror at realizing what Prince Kyohei was doing. "Sunako, will you marry me?" Kyohei asked, with a look in his eyes that said, 'say yes, and make me the happiest man'

Sunako was about to answer when Missy interrupted. "I'm sorry your Highness, but Sunako is our servant, she has been cooking and cleaning for the past three years for us.

Prince Kyohie looked at Sunako and was about to say something when the door flung open. Standing in the door way was Lady Nakahara, Sunako's aunt/mother along with Noi and Takenega.

"Hold it girls," Lady Nakahara began, " I heard everything. Your Highness, Sunako is my niece and daughter and the rightful heiress of my fortune, she is no servant here." Lady Nakahara said giving Missy and Sissy a death glare. "And as for you girls, please leave my house, your father and I are no longer married after founding out that he only married me to get to my money." She said again giving the girls death glares, at which they froze in their place.

Kyohei cleared his throat and the attention was now on him, "As I was about to say, I don't car if Sunako is a noble or a servant, I want to know will you marry me, and could you hurry with the answer, I've been here long and my knees hurt." Kyohei said adding in the last part.

Sunako smiled at him and hugged him lovingly as she yelled "Yes!"

The next day Sunako and Kyohei were married, while Missy, Sissy and their father watched on with much jealousy and sadness.


End file.
